In the Realm of the Greek Gods
by NeolithicMonarch
Summary: What happens when fate takes an unnatural role in your live. When you are forced to fight for the right to forge your own destiny. What happens when you are in a realm filled with gods? Naruto is about to find out. Naruto x Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the realm of the Greek gods----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Monster Talking"**

_**'Demon/Monster Thinking"**_

"God/Goddess Talking"

_'God/Goddess Thinking'_

--(Scene Change)--

**A/N: I know, I know, I said I was only going to do one story. I just read the last book of the Percy Jackson series...and it sucked (for me anyway). The book may have sucked, but I just love the premise so much, I can't help myself. **

**I'll admit, I'm getting board with my other story. Its just so repetitive. I try to be unique, but there are just so many Naruto/Bleach stories and many of them are SO good. It's impossible to be unique, and its hard to live up to the standards so many other written have laid down. The anime/anime xovers get old to write after awhile, and I really needed something else to work on. I really am sorry... It just that there are hundreds of Naruto/Bleach xovers, and frankly, I can't think of a plot that hasn't been done about a million times before.**

**I do hope you enjoy, hopefully I'll be able to stay inspired for the duration of this story. If you haven't read the Percy Jackson series, I heavily recommend it, it is very good (at least, the general plot is, some of the books leave much to be desired).**

**I own neither Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**

--

Chapter 1 : Exit, entry, and all the jazz.

--

Yellow, slitted eyes looked around their surroundings. Bodies were strewn about, and the stench of blood and death permeated through the air. The figure, to whom the yellow eyes belonged was looking about, eyes shedding no tears at the horrible sight, they no longer held the capability to do so, long ago did they dry out. His eyes closed for a couple of seconds in a long blink, and when they re-opened, cerulean orbs that looked dead to the world took the place of the yellow eyes.

"Report" he said firmly in a tone that left no room for questioning, His crimson cloak fluttering slighting in the breeze.

Beside him, a man with gravity defying hair wearing a set of navy blue pants and a greet vest with a headband over an eye spoke up. "Our forces sustained heavy losses. With assistance of Kumo reinforcements, the Hachibi no Kyogyu was successfully detained and destroyed."

"How many" the blue eyed man interrupted hoarsely "How many had to sacrifice themselves for the destruction ritual?"

"Two" the silver eyed man answered solemnly "The Raikage insisted he be the one to do it. He and another Kumo nin named Samui preformed it themselves. By releasing all eight of the celestial gates, their chakra was enough to utilize the jutsu."

"They did it themselves?" the blue eyed man mused, surprised, raising a blond eyebrow. "How could only two people power the ritual I wonder?"

"Will power" the silver eyed nin solemnly answered as though the question was directed towards him. "They did it for their country, their brother, their mentor. They squeezed every last ounce of chakra out of their body. I shudder to think of the amount of pain it would involve, every cell in their body would have been ripped apart by the force of their chakra. A truly terrifying death."

"Will power eh?" the blue eyes, blond haired man said, wistfully looking at the bloody moon in the air. Oh how he loved the look of the moon, no matter what happened, it was always peaceful looking. It seemed to soothe his soul. "Yes, it was a worthy death wasn't it? A death fitting for a kage."

"Kakashi" the blond haired man spoke out suddenly, after a few seconds pause. "Gather the remaining forces, I want every last shinobi that can fight. We're going to end this war."

The silver haired nin's single eye widened slightly as he heard this proclamation, though he quickly gathered his wits. "Yes" he said quickly, bowing "Hokage-sama" he finished, vanishing in a poof of smoke, leaving the gruesome scene behind him and leaving his kage alone, pondering how the next confrontation would go.

The blond haired Hokage gave a sigh as he looked towards the battlefield, littered with bodies. Crows and other scavengers had found them already, and the reek of death and decay was now accompanied by the sounds of flesh being ripped apart._ 'Shino was here I believe'_ he thought to himself, thinking of the bug user andfellow member of his graduating class. _'He could have died and I can't even shed a tear over it. Dad, it this what you meant when you said that as long as shinobi existed, peace could never be achieved?'_ he thought, recalling the conversation he had with his father in his mind. _'Is this the cycle of violence you knew would always happen as long as shinobi exist?'_

He was the last of the kage level shinobi. Garra had perished in an epic battle against the Ichibi no Shukaku. The battle had changed the makeup of the desert itself, whole mountains of sand were moved, and in the end, the Kazekage had defeated the demon that had plague his existence for so long. The entire area of Suna had to be evacuated after the battle. The intense chakra of both Garra and Shukaku still lingered in the desert, trapped in the sand. The chakra caused intense, non relenting sandstorms to occur and in the end, the area was deemed uninhabitable.

The Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Tsunade, even the old war hawk Danzo each played their part. Now that the Raikage had been killed. He was the last of the shinibi at kage level in the alliance. It was up to him to defeat Madara, the final member of Akatsuki. It was his duty, to his people, his allies, his comrades, and himself. His destiny was unfolding before him.

He wasn't really sure how long he stood there. Watching the morbid scene of the scavengers picking apart the dead bodies. They had long ago lost the ability to field enough manpower to bury them and using Katon jutsu wasn't really an opinion either. You never knew when the next battle would take place, chakra had to be preserved, plus the sheer mass of bodies was just to great. The man watched as a raven swooped down, and plucked a brown eye out of some random Konoha chuunin and as it flew off.

"This will end" he whispered as he clenched his fists tightly, knuckles turning white from the pressure. "One way or another" he promised himself.

"Naruto" a hoarse female voice spoke up from behind him. Turning around, the blond haired, blue eyed ninja now known as Naruto caught sight of a head of sandy blond hair.

"Temari" he acknowledged with a slight nod. "Have you all gathered?" he asked, more of a formality than anything else. He was the last kage, there was no one who would oppose him.

"Yes" the women, Temari answered with a nod and saddened eyes. They had been that way ever since the death of Garra. That, added with Kankuro, who had perished stalling for time while Suna forces had engaged the Sanbi no Kyodaigame had almost broken her. "The remnants of the Suna forces are ready, as are all the others. The Konoha and Kumo forces have combined, to many were lost in the last battle to form seperate battle groups."

"Good" Naruto said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breach, almost wincing at the palpable taste of death. Tell them to begin marching, we're going to re-take Konoha."

--(Two Days, Fourteen Hours, Twenty Five Minutes and Thirteen Seconds Later)--

Naruto's labored breaths echoed throughout the cave like area he was in. The battle wasn't going to well for himself. The remaining alliance forces clashed with the mercenaries and missing-nin Madara has recruited a little over two hours ago. He himself had dispatched dozens of them before he had been forced to engage Madara himself, who had finally showed his face at the battleground after his forces began to get pushed back. That was how he now found himself in the catacombs underneath the Hokage monument fighting for his life.

"You have been a pain in my side for far to long" the old Uchiha hissed, his aged features and single sharingan eye standing out. He had lost his orange spiral mask fairly early on in the battle, a casualty of a rasengan that had just missed.

"I could say the same" Naruto remarked, looking rather haggard. His clothing was shredded, his hair was in tangles, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was utterly exhausted. The continuous fighting of the war had left him in less than ideal shape, added to that two days of marching and then a couple more hours of solid combat...well, you can imagine.

_'This isn't looking to good'_ he thought to himself dryly and with a sigh _'I didn't really want to have to use this jutsu'_

"Whats the long face?" Madara sneered at the blond, loathing clearly audible, "Finally realize your fighting a hopeless battle?"

"I suppose you could say that" Naruto replied, almost sounding amused as he steeled himself for what he was going to do next "I guess I was pretty foolish to think I could leave this battle alive."

Madara began to laugh insanely as he heard this "So, you truly realize the despair you found yourself in?" he asked with glee "How hopeless your situation is."

"Not really" Naruto replied sarcastically, glad Madara had taken the time to boast. It took a lot of time to gather the nature chakra he needed for the jutsu, hell, he didn't even know if this was going to work.

Placing his hands in a ram seal, he activated seal he as been working on for quite awhile.

"Gah" Madara screamed as he felt his body go numb. "What did you do" he screamed, finding only his mouth able to move.

"Its a seal I placed around you." Naruto replied, approaching the frozen man making some hand seals. "It was designed by my father to freeze the nervous system. I was lucky you didn't notice the seal array, otherwise, I have no doubt you would have been able to avoid it. I didn't actually believe in the power of your sharingan, it far exceeds anything Itachi or Sasuke could have obtained. Because of this, I think there is only one way to kill you."

Finally reaching the last of the Uchiha clan, he placed his hands on his shoulders, and screamed out, "Shiki Fuujin" while spiking his chakra, combined with his nature chakra to the max.

"I knew this would be difficult" Naruto screamed as pain racked his entire body "Your chakra is unlike anything I've ever felt. Even with my nature chakra, it is difficult to contain it. Its live a raging ocean, every time I think I have it under control, it rebels"

"This won't work" Madara screamed, fear lacing his body as he felt his chakra weaken, and his soul leave his body. He felt himself go ashen as he saw the figure of a being thought of as a myth. The god of death, the Shinigami appear in front of him.

"You're truly foolish then!" Naruto yelled with a last ditch effort, his chakra spiking to such a degree that every living being in the elemental countries could feel it. He felt all resistance break, and he watched in morbid fascination as as the dark, sickly purple colored soul of the most evil man in history leave its body.

"Its the end" he muttered as he felt his vision begin to blacken. "It seems your eyes weren't able to see everything after all, Madara..." _'The legacy, the destiny of the Hokage has been fulfilled. The Uchiha clan is no more, and all of us shall rest of the Shinigami's stomach as a result. Curse them, curse those damn Uchiha.'_ Were his final thoughts as he felt his body go limp and vision blacken, unable to hear the cries of his comrades as they still battled on, fighting to the death and unable to see the world, he helped save.

The heavens poured down rain that day. The alliance had won. It had cost so much, but they had won. A new age was entered, and the time of shinobi soon ended. The harbinger of change had brought peace to the ninja world. By destroying the ninja system.

--(Somewhere else)--

All Naruto could see was blackness, unable to move his body. Screams of tortured souls rang out throughout his eyes.

_'Where is Madara'_ he wondered, confused and more than a little bit weary. Something wasn't adding up here. 'It seems like what the Shinigami stomach should be, but shouldn't I be fighting against Madara for all eternity? That's what the thrice damn contract said.'

"You have arrived I see" a dark, powerful voice spoke up, the sound echoing throughout the area.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, not trying to sound as freaked out as he felt.

_"I am the being you humans have taken it upon yourselves to call, Shinigami." _the voice replied in the same powerful voice. It was impossible to tell if there was any emotion present. The voice sounded darker and older than even the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"S-Shinigami" Naruto said, not being able to stop himself from stuttering. "Why aren't I fighting Madara?" he blurted out, trying to sound polite...and failing miserably.

The voice chuckled slightly, though if anything it freaked out the blond haired kage even more. "You humans are always impatient" it said "though your lifespans are so short, I guess its understandable. As for your question, you are not fighting Madara because there are several...unique circumstances around you"

"Unique circumstances?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asked bluntly, not bothering to care he was insulting a deity. What worse could he do to him than the eternal torture he had prepared himself for anyway?

"For one" the voice spoke out patiently "You have already been touched by my power, such an occurrence has never happened before. Not only that, the fates have taken quite an interest in you, I'm afraid I cannot simply take your soul." the voice finished, almost sounding sad at the end.

"B-But the contract said a soul for a soul" Naruto spluttered. It wasn't like he wanted to die, but once you psych yourself up for it, well this was just plain weird. If it wasn't for the fact that his whole body hurt, he would have thought he was dreaming. Well, that and the fact that not even he could dream up something this bizarre.

"Yes, that is correct" the voice, err...Shinigami said. "Luckily, you happen to have two souls in your body. The Kyuubi no Kitsune gave me a complete set."

"A complete set?.." Naruto trailed off in shock, hoping against hope it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Yes" the Shinigami replied. "The Biju make such nice pets" it mused. "Anyway" it said, quickly changing the subject. It could see the image of the Biji as housepets disturbed his guest and if their was one the the Shinigami was, it was a polite host. "As you are subject to the fates, blah blah blah, you must remain alive." here the voice paused, as if unsure how to continue "Here is the hard part, I'm not really sure what to do with you. You cannot return to the elemental countries, that much I am certain of, yet you cannot die. What to do, what to do" it finished humming, deep in thought.

Now, Naruto was panicking. It wasn't the fact that he could only see black, that he could hear the screams of tortured souls, or even that he was in the presence of the Shinigami. Granted, those didn't help, but they were not the main cause of his troubles. No, it was the fact that the Shinigami sounded...well normal, for now at least.

"Oh?" The dark voice of the Shinigami said, as though it was listening to someone whispering in his ear. _"Yes..."_ he hummed, apparently in deep thought _"That would work out wouldn't it?"_

_"I imagine it would..."_ A serene, decidedly female voice spoke up, interrupting the Shinigami.

_"Amaterasu"_ the Shinigami growled out. Naruto could just imagine his eyes narrowing in anger, though he still couldn't see anything. _"Why have you entered my realm?"_ it asked, as if forcing his voice to remain polite, though still grounded out in a channeling tone.

_"Why, to see the human for myself of course"_ The female voice replied, still in the same calm voice. _"Uzumaki Naurto."_ It said, focusing all of its attention on the blond Hokage. Naruto could almost feel a set of eyes on him, looking int his soul "I must thank you" the voice said slowly, after a few moments of silence. "The Uchiha class was a stain upon the world, a stain we should not have let live on the Earth."

"We've been through this a thousand times" the Shinigami interrupted, seemingly bored. "The accord we passed over fifteen thousands years ago stops us from interfering in the mortal world" he explained as if talking to a child. "You were the one who pushed for the accord in the first place."

"Others shouldn't have been forced to suffer for HIS mistake" the female voice argued. "Giving those Uchiha a portion of his power, how could we have let that happen" she screamed back.

"ENOUGH!" the Shinigami said firmly. As he said this, Naruto gave a huge start and he could have swore he saw the darkness around him begin to move in excitement. "You dare intrude upon my realm and cause such a ruckus?" The Shinigami asked, almost hissing at the end and throwing dark energy around like crazy.

After this outburst the female voice became quiet, as if unable to muster of the courage to counter back. She knew better than anyone else who held the power in the current situation. Intruding upon another god's realm stripped her of much of her power.

"Now, You" the Shinigami said, rounding on the blond Hokage who was trying his best to remain inconspicuous. "For some damn, unknown reason the fates have decreed you must live. Not only that, they have ordered me to acted as a damn messenger. ME! The god of death." he said, almost sounding like a rant at the end.

"Errr...okay" Naruto replied, unsure of what to say. At the Shinigami's latest outburst he felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. The amount of power he released even if only mildly annoyed was incredible.

"I won't go into to many details, your puny human brain may explode." The Shinigami began in a bored tone. In truth, he didn't even know half of what he was talking about, but what the fates wanted they got, that much he knew. "And don't interrupt" he added, seeing the blond begin to open his mouth. "In the beginning, when the Creator well, created the universe he divided up realms and gave control of those realms to their gods. As he did this, the Creator also created three other beings aside from the various gods. They are the fates, the controllers of destiny. They oversee the entire universe, and for some reason, they have decreed you cannot die here and now. They have decided that you will be transferred to a new realm to live out the rest of your days." he finished rather bluntly. "Quite frankly, I don't care. Sure beats me trying to figure out what to do with your puny soul."

"Naruto" the female voice spoke up softly. "This is a truly unique event. The fates have spoken to myself as well, this is the first time that such an event has happened. While I am grateful for your destruction of the Uchiha clan, that is not the entire reason I came here." Ignoring the response of "Eh? Really?" from the Shinigami, she continued. "The fates operate in strange ways and they try to hide as much information as possible. What they did tell me was this, your elemental ninjutsu will no longer work. What you may not know, is that the elemental gods, such as myself, allow you humans to preform your jutsu by giving use chakra as a sacrifice. Apparently the gods where you will be going are not so generous." she finished, somewhat lamely.

"This is all a dream" Naruto muttered to himself, eyes bearing a lost look. "This is totally not happening." As those words left his mouth the most concentrated burst of killer intent he had ever experienced hit him head on.

"Such an ungrateful child" The Shinigami said in a dark face and Naruto could almost feel the gaze of narrowed eyes on himself. "I truly have no idea why the fates have chosen you as their chosen, and frankly I don't care, but you will NEVER ignore us." he said as more dark energy was gathered around the blond. "Is that understood human?"

"Y-Yes" Naruto stuttered, sweat pouring down his face as his whole body shoot from unbridled fear. He had always been a brave child, someone who was willing to take on the world. This was something he never experienced. Zabuza, Orochimaru, Itachi, Pein, Sasuke, even Madara never made him think twice. This was something completed different. It was then he truly realized who he was facing. Zabuza has fancied himself a demon, Orochimaru an immortal, Pein and Madara even thought as themselves as some sort of pseudo-gods. This was different, these were heavenly figures. These were the famed figures of all the legends across the the Elemental Nations. These were true gods, and next to them, he was nothing. He no longer had friends and family. Never again would he see his comrades and he would never see who had lived, and who had died.

"I understand" he said in a small voice, unlike anything that he had uttered in his life. Even through the fourth great shinobi war, never before did he sound as defeated as he did now.

"HAHA" the Shinigami laughed as he heard the defeated voice of the blond. "That's right little human fear the despair. You are a failure. I wonder what kind of fools would follow you into battle, they must have been even greater fools! I remember though, It took longer to break the your peers. The other Hokages even tried to fight me, as futile as it was. They lost of course, and I ate them. I took great pleasure eating your father in particular, I even think he was still half alive when that old geezer came here with two others. Then there was that other blond, what was her name again..ahh yes, Tsunade. It was rather...fun breaking her, she even came with the pink haired girl as an appetizer" he finished with a gleeful laugh.

As he heard this, Naruto clenched his fists so hard they began to bleed. "Shut up" he said, head facing down. "You can ridicule me however you want, but never talk about my fellow Hokage's like that."

"Oh?!" the Shinigami roared with rage, more of his energy spiking than at any time previous. "You wish to challenge me child?!"

"Never talk about them again" Naruto whispered, though his voice echoed loudly for all to hear. The pressure of the Shinigami's energy didn't effect him, this time. As he looked up into the darkness, you could see his eyes glowing a brilliant, bright blue with waves of chakra rolling off him.

"Never talk about them!" he yelled, his chakra spiking to match the energy output of the Shinigami. "They were far greater than you will ever be!"

What Naruto wasn't aware of, was what was happening around him. The darkness that had previously encompasses him was dissipating, and the Shinigami's influence itself was beginning to unravel.

However, before the two forces could meet, Naruto lit up in a flash of blue, and was gone to the world.

The Shinigami gave a a huge scream as this happened, and the area that the blond had been occupying immediately was once again covered in darkness.

"Pathetic human" the Shinigami muttered as it regained control of its own realm. "And damn those fates."

"You felt that, didn't you?" the same female voice spoke up.

"Amaterasu" the Shinigami said slowly, "You're still here I see."

"Of course" Amaterasu replied, in a smug voice, "And don't change the subject, I know you felt that. For just a moment, his power equaled yours and was going higher."

"Che" The Shinigami replied. "That was a mere fraction of my power of course. If he ever steps a foot into this realm again, I will destroy him."

The female voice, Amaterasu gave a chuckle. "You never change Shinigami."

"Why are you even here?" the Shinigami asked in annoyance. "The fates could have just as easily relayed a message through me, why did you have to appear."

"Oh you know..." the Amaterasu replied, almost teasingly. "I really did want to thank him of course. The Uchiha's strong fire affinity is my fault and I was rather embarrassed with how they turned out. Also..." she continued in a much more serious tone "I thought I would leave him with a going away present." With a wink, or at least it seemed to be a wink, the voice disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving the god of death to his own thoughts.

The Shinigami remained there, in his realm of complete darkness, thinking. It was disturbing, the power held from within that human. Sure, humans could be strong, almost irritably so, as evidenced by those Hokages as they were called. He wasn't lying when he said he had eaten them, the boy's father had even managed to scratch his fingernail with that blue ball of his. Sure, he had only shown a fraction of his power, but that should still have dwarfed the human's power.

_'The fates are up to something'_ it thought with a frown. This had never happened before and frankly, he had no idea what was going on, something he didn't like.

_'Oh Well'_ it thought, retreating back into its deeper domain. It was none of his business now.

--(Who knows where?)--

'This is your second chance' a voice whispered in his ear, nearly to quiet to be heard.

With a thud, Naruto impacted the ground, a flash of light marking his entrance.

"Ugh..." he groaned, face into the grass below. "Please tell me that didn't just happen" he mumbled, voice muffled by the ground beneath him.

Slowly getting up, and wincing as he heard his joints give a series of pops the first thing he did was try to gain his bearings.

_'This isn't right...' _he thought, immediacy becoming alert. _'This nature chakra, it feels so different than it should. Did those things really happen?'_

Seeing a terrain totally different than he was previously in, he gave an unholy scream he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Why the hell does this crap always happen to me." he snarled as he stared at the four foot wide crater his punch made as he clentched his fists so tightly they began to bleed. "I never wanted to have to order my friends to their deaths." as he said this, images flashed through his mind. Iruka, half his body shredded apart. Kiba, whose face had been torn apart to such an extent, it took his mother and her ninken to distinguishes him. Ino, screaming insane as she clenched her head before he own father had killed her to end her suffering. Lee and Neji, who had every single bone in their body broken, with what remained a body mess. They all died on his orders, the order of their Hokage.

_'Honor them'_ the quiet voice whispered in his head again. He was far to deep in turmoil to think that the voice was something amiss. '_Honor their memory. Show them what you can become.'_

"What honor?" Naruto whispered in despair. "Their all dead. Souls lost and memories forgotten, how can I honor them. I always swore I would protect them, I swore I would always protect the people closest to me."

For the first time in weeks, tears began to flow down his face. The severity of what had happened over the last year of war was catching up to him.

"Their all gone" he whispered at the sky above him as his body felt like it turned to lead. It wasn't only his mental state that was catching up to him, but his physical as well. "Maybe those who survived will be better off without me, I only caused them pain."

Sinking back to his knees, and falling face first into the lush grass below him he could only think of one thing before darkness claimed him. _'Do I small strawberry's?'_

--

**That's all folks...**

**How was it? I think its the longest chapter I've ever written. How were Naruto's interaction with the gods. My take on the gods is that they are a lot like children. While they are old and wise, they've never really had to grow up, because no one has ever challenged them. That is one of the reasons they are a bit spontaneous and can change moods so quickly. The gods in the Percy Jackson series are kinda the same way (though to a much, much smaller extent). Frankly, this is the most inspired I've ever been with a story by a long shot and this story will become my focus. Sorry for those who liked Naruto, Life Despite Death, but its hard to write if you can't think of an idea. I hope you will stay along to read this story.**

**Naruto's character will be interesting. He will not be like canon (at least mostly). He was elected as Hokage after Pein's attack, and his personality has changed a lot during the war. He had steeled his heart during the war, and it is only not that it is beginning to all come out.**

**I hope you like, please review and thank you for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

--

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Monster Talking"**

_**'Demon/Monster Thinking'**_

"God/Goddess Talking"

_'God/Goddess Thinking'_

--(Scene Change)--

**A/N: Chapter 2 here we come. The story will probably be darker than the books. I found the books to be rather childish in a lot of places. Humor was added in really dire situations and where it didn't really belong was to often. Another thing that I hated was this. The freaking war took up one book with one battle! Seriously, wtf? Kronos had been building power for thousands of years, yet he was beaten in a year? LAME I say. I'm making Naruto a bit younger than he would be if I followed the canon timeline. Nothing major, maybe half a year.**

**The chapter ended up shorted than I would have liked, but I have finals this week and next and I don't know when I would find the time to do more. I wanted to give you guys something.**

--

Chapter 2 : The divergence point.

--

_"Naruto, the Ichibi no Shukaku has been spotted near Suna"_

_"Hokage-sama, how can we ally ourselves with Kumo? They killed my father!"_

_"Naruto, its okay, myself and Tsunade-shishou can handle this"_

_"Yosh, don't worry Naruto, we'll show them the power of out youth!"_

_"Che, Naruto, you're to troublesome."_

_"Boss, I can beat them, have some faith in me."_

_"Naruto, its been a pleasure being able to call myself your sensei, even if you were the most annoying student ever to grace the academy."_

These voices were going through Naruto's head as his body and spirit were in turmoil. His body would always heal sure, but his spirit was another story, and right now, it was on the brink in insanity.

"I failed you guys" he felt himself say, though his voice came out as more of a muffled whisper. "I couldn't protect you!"

"You never failed us, Naruto" the voices of his friends argued in unison. "We made our sacrifice for our village and our loved ones. It was for the betterment of the Leaf and it was onto you that we placed our faith in. In the end, our faith was well placed. You defended the Leaf, and the will of fire like we knew you would. We will always live on in your heart and that is all that matters."

As those words were being said, Naruto couldn't help but let tears fall freely from his eyes. Eyes that had once been so dry, so far gone into denial, had returned to their state of months previous. "I don't think I can ever live up what you gave me" he said as light began to flood into his vision.

"Don't worry" the voices said, fading as the light became brighter "We trust you, always."

As those words left their mouths, Naruto's vision exploded into light, and his body slowly opened his eyes.

Unknown to him, three balls of light also appeared in the flash. "That you for allowing us to talk to him" the voices of the fallen Leaf ninja said. "He really did need it didn't he." they said before they dissipated. The three lights merely gave what looked like a nod as it looked over the improved mental state of the human. Sure, they had bent a couple of rules, but it was worth it in the end. They couldn't have the human commit suicide or anything. The Fates weren't above some minor manipulation after all.

--(Outside)--

"Hey, he's breathing more normally" Naruto heard a voice whisper beside him. He knew he was sitting, in a rather comfortable chair at that and he could feel a little sunlight hitting his face, warming it slightly.

"This is like when Jackson got here" another voice spoke up, though Naruto was unable to determine the gender of either voice. He was still rather out of it.

"Yeah, did you hear Chiron? This guy broke like twelve bones, and they've already healed! Even ambrosia and nectar couldn't do something like that." the first voice said, and Naruto could just imagine the person waving arms around in excitement..

"He must be really powerful" the second voice agreed excitedly. "I wonder who he is."

Naruto could hear the voices more and more clearly as he become more and more coherent. Gathering some nature chakra, he tried to determine who was outside, and the threat they represented.

As soon as he gathered the chakra, he knew something was not normal. Dozens upon dozens of people could be sensed some normal people with genin level energy levels as well as quite with a few with chunin and jonin levels, though they were not as numerous as the genin level people.

_'What the hell.' _he thought, bewildered. _'With this amount of nature chakra, I should only be able to sense a few meters around me. I can feel the energy of people at least a kilometer away, is the potency of the natural chakra in this world so much more potent? And what kind of chakra do these people posses? It feels so different, not like normal chakra at all. If anything, it feels more akin to elemental chakra.'_

"I wonder when he'll wake up" the first voice, which Naruto could now tell was male, spoke up.

"Who knows" the second voice, '_female_' Naruto deduced. "Chiron says his body is healed, maybe he just needs some rest."

_'They don't seem threatening.'_ Naruto thought, analyzing the situation with the thoroughness of a kage. _'This Chiron guy seems to have helped healed me. Twelve broken bones though, sheesh, I didn't think Madara did that much to me. It begs the question though, how did I heal so fast. The damn kitsune is gone, I don't sense any of its chakra at all. How is my healing factor still active?'_

Before he could ponder this further, a third voice entered the room, along with what sounded like the rolling of wheels across a wooden floor accompanying it.

"How is he?" the voice, that of a middle aged man if Naruto could tell correctly questioned. By the sound of wheels, Naruto deduced that the man was in a wheelchair, though he wasn't fully sure.

"He seems better Chiron" the first, male voice, said. "His breathing is more normal than before."

"Oh?" the middle aged voice, apparently belonging to Chiron asked in surprise. "Interesting, I mended his ribs the best I could, but he should still be breathing rather labored for the next couple of days. The breaks were rather severe." he said, humming to himself slightly as he gazed at the body in front of him, watching as the boy's chest went up and down in steady breaths. "Thank you, Michael, Katie, you can retire to your cabins." he said, in a tone that obviously signaled dismissal.

Naruto could hear the two sets of feet shuffle out of the room and he focused his attention on the man, Chiron who was the only one left in the room.

_'His energy is at a high jonin level'_ he mused to himself as he sensed the man and tensing slightly. This man was a lot more dangerous than the other two. '_But it feels much more...primal than the other two. Its weathered, extremely so; It feels as if he's fought for his entire life, and then some.'_

"I know you're awake" the man spoke out suddenly, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "You're good, very good, that's for sure, but you're about two thousand years to early to fool me with such a trick" he said, internally chuckling at his own joke about his age, not that Naruto knew what it meant.

Slowly creaking his eyes open, and seething on the inside that he got caught (was he really that pathetic?), he was able to see the man in front of him. He looked slightly younger than middle age, maybe thirty or so with brown hair and eyes with a rather full beard. The most notable thing was the fact that his entire lower half of his body was encased in a wheelchair and by encased, he meant encased. It was rather strange looking. He appeared jovial and enthusiastic, but Naruto could tell that behind that facade led a very dangerous man. Living on the cusp of destruction fine tuned your danger sense after all and right now, it was screaming at him.

"Err...Hi" he said sheepishly as he opened his eyes to look at the man. "Do you mind telling be where I am?" he asked politely. It wouldn't do to offend him after all. As soon as he had woken up he could immediately teel that he was not in top condition, even though his healing factor had seemingly stayed with him. His chakra levels were pitifully low, and all the muscles in his body ached. In his current state, he would likely not be able to defeat this man.

"Of course" the man, errr...Chiron said politely looking at the boy with a soft gaze. "I am Chiron, a counselor here at Camp Half Blood. May I ask your name?"

_'Camp Half Blood?'_ he thought to himself, brain filing away the information for later use. '_Weird name.'_ "Uzumaki Naruto" he said, responding to the mans question.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the man said, seemingly pondering the name. "That sounds Japanese" he mused, thinking about Apollo's recent trip to the island country, the man wouldn't stop talking about it. That added with the haiku's made him shudder slightly. "That means your first name is Naruto correct?" he asked.

"Yup" Naruto replied with a smile, without a clue what Japanese was.

Chiron took a little time to study the boy in front of him. He looked fifteen, maybe sixteen years of age. He had a slightly tanned skin with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. He knew from treating him that he was in tremendous physical shape. '_There something about him though'_ he thought a little warily. '_Part of me just screams to run away when I look at him. It is...disconcerting.'_

"Could you tell me how you ended up in your condition Naruto?" Chiron asked. He was very curious about this. There were no signs of a fight, and if it was a monster attack, they would have killed him, not left him with such injuries. There no signs of a trophy in the area either, which pretty much eliminated the chance that he had managed to slay a monster.

"I don't remember" Naruto said slowly, hanging his head down to look at his feet and mentally applauding himself on his acting abilities. For the first time in awhile he was grateful for the acting skills imparted to him by the Spring Country daimyo prior to the war.

"That is alright young man" Chiron said warmly. It wasn't that abnormal for those to forget traumatic events, it was a fate all to common with demigods. "Tell, me, how do you feel?"

"Fine, I think" Naruto replied, stretching his arms above his head. Sighing almost blissfully as his joints popped back into a comfortable position. "Everything feels right, thank you for healing me." he said, graciously.

"Of course, of course" Chiron said quickly. "It was my honor, there is no way I could leave you in your condition. I am surprised at the speed of your recovery though, I had anticipated it would take a couple more days before you were able to move about."

"Yeah" Naruto replied with a forced chuckle, "I get that a lot, I've always been a fast healer." he finished, trying to end the conversation as he began to stand up.

Chiron didn't press the issue as he heard the rising panic on the boy's voice. It wasn't unusual for new demigods to view their powers as abnormal, there was no need to distress the young man any more than necessary. He was about to change the subject when his ears heard another set of footsteps approaching him.

"Hey Chiron" a familiar, at least to him, female voice called out through the morning air. "What's up? You missed breakfast."

"Ahh Thalia" Chiron replied, catching sight of the dark haired teen. She was wearing a orange Camp Half Blood shirt with some faded jeans and was munching on a biscuit. "I was just going to look for you, would you be willing to show young Naruto here around, I'm afraid I have an archery class in fifteen minutes."

"Eh?" The girl, apparently named Thalia questioned before shrugging her shoulders "Sure I guess, its not like I have anything else going on. It's dreadfully boring here. So, where is the new guy?" she finished, looking around.

"Right here" Naruto said, somewhat dryly as Chiron moved to the side to allow the girl a better look at him.

"Hey, you must be that one kid" Thalia said, looking at him with curious eyes. "Mr.D was rambling on about a blond causing him all sorts of problems."

"Mr.D?" Naruto felt himself questioning. _'What kind of name is that?_' he asked himself.

"Don't worry about it." Chiron cut in abruptly. "Mr.D is just a little cranky about some restrictions his father placed upon him. Well, I must be off, I'll leave you two alone." he finished, before he wheeled himself away, towards what Naruto presumed were the archery fields.

"So, err...My name is Thalia" the girl in front of him said lamely.

"Naruto" Naruto replied shortly with a mental roll of the eye. After dealing with seasoned ninja for the last few months, this conversation was laughable.

"Well I guess...I'll show you around" Thalia said uncomfortably, the blond was really annoying her, sheesh, how cold could you get. '_Stupid Chiron'_ she thought to herself as she motioned the blond to follow her _'I feel a headache coming on.'_

As Naruto trailed behind the girl he took a little more time to study her. She looked about his age, maybe a bit younger. She was wearing a bight orange tee-shirt that had the words "Camp Half Blood" printed across the middle. She had fairly short black hair and he really couldn't tell her eye color. Once again gathering a bit of nature chakra, he was surprise to note that she had higher level chunnin energy reserves.

_'Interesting'_ he thought, brows furrowing in thought as he took careful note of all the sights she pointed out, it wouldn't do to get lost. _'She's stronger than she appears to be. Her energy seems to be somewhat aligned to the lightning element as well.'_

"And there are the basketball court" he heard her say as she gestured over to a rectanglar area of paves space with some strange poles with hoops attached to them. A few other people, who Naruto assumed were campers, were playing with some other people...who had donkey legs?

_'I'm not going to say anything' _Naruto thought to himself as he caught sight of the pair of...unique legs. _'Nope, nothing'_

"And these are the cabins" Thalia said they came into a horseshoe formation of cabins. "The two in front are for Zeus and Hera, and from the left to the right it's Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus." she finished with a slight pant. Somehow she had managed to say that all in one breath.

"Okay..." Naruto said, trailing off at the end. Those names held absolutely no significance to him. "What do they mean?"

"You don't know" Thalia asked surprised, looking at the blond with wide eyes. "Their the Greek Gods!" she exclaimed.

"Okay..." Naruto said again, though something in the back of his head was telling him he was in trouble. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Thalia looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "This is Camp Half Blood" she said slowly. "This is a camp for demigods" she finished bluntly.

As she said this Naruto realized what the voice on the back of his head was telling him and he could only think one thing. '_Well shit...'_

_--_

**And...end. Like I said, this chapter ended up shorter than I would have liked, though it isn't too bad. How is it?** **I apologize for any typo's there might be. Please review, I really would like to know what you think of how I'm doing, character personality, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Monster Talking"**

_'Demon/Monster Thinking"_

"God/Goddess Talking"

_'God/Goddess Thinking'_

--(Scene Change)--

**A/N: Chapter 3! Just a note, right now it is in between the second book and the third. I'm not sure on the pairings yet, or even if there will be one. I apologize if my grammar or spelling isn't the greatest, but I don't see myself as a serious enough writer to warrant a beta. Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been swamped with school and other crap. I also wanted this chapter to be longer, but I guess beggars can be choosers  
**

**Now, if you think Naruto is OOC, well he is. For one, canon Naruto is a joke, I mean really, he just had a freaking panic attack. Just please keep this in mind, this Naruto is torn. While at war he could keep his emotions bottled up and not have to worry. Now, their all bursting forth, and he isn't really sure what to do. I've always seen Naruto as a character as a rather, delicate person. To me, war is something that would either make him, or break him. He has such a strong heart that it would be hard for him to kill, yet he has such a yearning to protect, that it would make it impossible for him not to kill. To combat this, the Naruto in my story has shut himself off from feeling anything at all, his duty towards his people is what drove him. Now that he is no longer fighting a war, stuff is going to inevitable come forth.  
**

--

Chapter 3 : Keeper of the hearth.

--

Naruto gave a sigh as he laid on the roof of the Hermes cabin. Demigods, Centaurs, Satyrs, after getting the long winded explanation by Thalia he was rather stumped. He had heard from the Shinigami and Amaterasu that the gods in his world had had some sort of accord that didn't allow them to interfere in mortal affairs, he had assumed the gods here would have the same policy. It wasn't the fact that the gods existed, oh no, he had long ago excepted the fact that the gods did indeed exist. Having your father and grandfather figure being "eaten" by the god of death did wonders for your beliefs. No, he was disturbed because of the extent this world's gods intervened in this world. He was strong, he knew this, but he would have to have the arrogance that exceeded that of all three Uchiha he had ever met combined to think he could match a god. This worried him greatly. He always knew he could match the strongest of his opponents, or at least train enough to match them. Now he finds outs that there are dozens of beings that could kick his ass. Frankly, it sucked. Normally he would consider leaving, but he had no job, no money, and no way of knowing what the hell anything was. With a sigh he jumped down off the roof and onto the ground, maybe a walk would help him clear his head.

_'Leaving someone alone is pretty dumb'_ he thought as he landed on the ground, knees bending to absorb the energy of the impact. '_Especially someone like me. Such nativity it reminds me of the good old days.'_

He looked around absent mind-idly as he let his feet take him along the grassy ground. _ 'Its so peaceful'_ he thought as he heard the laughter of of children in the distance. _'How long has it been since I've heard laughter? How long has it been since I could smell nature and not have to vomit from the smell of death.'_

Looking ahead of him, he caught sight of girl with brown hair, who looked about ten years old or so, poking at a smoldering fire with a stick. _ 'What the...?_' he thought, as he once again gathered some nature chakra. _ 'It's like she doesn't exist. I can't sense even the slightest trickle of energy, even the dirt has more energy than her. What the hell is she?'_

"Hello" he said to the girl, sitting down beside her, somewhat warily.

The girl looked at him, a bit surprised that someone approached her. "Hi" she replied, excitedly with an enormous smile. "Who are you?"

"My name is...Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, pausing slightly in the middle as he remembered the conservation with the man in the wheelchair. _ 'That's right, they seem to use their family name last here. Weird._' he thought. "So what are you going here?" he asked, watching in a bit of amusement as she continued to poke at the smoldering coals.

"I'm the keeper of the hearth" the girl said in a matter of fact tone.

"Keeper of the hearth huh?" Naruto asked, chuckling as he watched the girl not take her eyes off the fire and completely forgetting about his earlier wariness. '_The Hokage tends the flames of Konoha and its will of fire'_ he recalled, remembering the words of the elderly Third Hokage when he was a child. "Thats a pretty important job isn't is" he said with a smile, his eyes closing as he let the warmth of the coals wash over his body warming it far more than it would seem possible.

"Of course" the girl said with enthusiasm, turning her head to look at him, her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones. It felt as if she was dissecting his soul. He had felt similar when looking at high level ninja before, like the Third and the other Kages, but to see such an intense gaze from a little girl; it was slightly disturbing. "After all" she said a bit more calmly and turning her head back to face the fire "If I don't who will?"

As she said those words, Naruto's eyes widened slightly. _'Dammit Naruto, if you don't protect them who will?!'_ He remembered that day as clear as crystal. Pein's attack had just concluded and people were just starting in figure how to sort things out. Danzo had been discovered to have used his implanted sharingan to control the damyio and he was suggested as the sixth Hokage. Unfortunately, while the people of Konoha thought he was the perfect choice, he wasn't so sure. It had taken Kakashi asking him that question before he finally realized what he was suppose to do. He realized he was the one who was suppose to protect them. He was the one his father entrusted with the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was the sixth Hokage.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, gazing at the fire, watching the coals spark and crackle while the remnants of fire slowly fizzled out. There was a comfortable silence between the two, as odd as that may sound.

_'This place isn't so bad'_ he thought, watching the fire in fascination. _'I don't think I've ever felt this at ease. I can feel my body relaxing, and my muscles becoming less tense. My mind is clearer, it's no longer filled with images of death and destruction. I feel as if I can live my entire life in this one moment. Dad, is this the peace you were looking for. Is this the feeling of contentness you said you felt right before you finished the sealing, as if you could live life in this one moment of time.'_

The girl sat there, continuing to poke at the fire absent mindidly, her mind wandering over to the blond beside her. _'He is...interesting'_ she thought, stealing another peek at the man beside her._ 'I've never felt a human like this before...curious'_

"Everything seems so peaceful" Nartuo remarked, almost in a dream-like state. "Can that be possible? Can the world ever be free of way, of strife, of suffering."

"No" the girl said simply, poking at the fire. "Never"

"I didn't think so" Naruto chuckled as he heard the words. "Peace will always be a gilding, nothing more, nothing less. So tell me" he said suddenly and with slightly narrowed eyes. "What is your name, and what are you?"

The girl continued to poke at the fire, though internally, she was slightly stunned. Only Chiron and Dionysus knew who she really was. She had never heard of such a perceptive human.

"I am the keeper of the hearth" she repeated softly. "My name is Hestia." she said as she heard the sound of a horn echo through area. "That is the dinner signal, you should go."

As he heard the horn sound, Naruto turned towards where he had heard the sound come from. "Hey do you want to come?" he asked, turning back towards the fire, only to see the girl gone.

_'What the...'_ he thought, looking around with narrowed eyes and a frown. _'Damn, I didn't feel a thing. Is the gap in power this great?'_

With a big sigh (what seemed like the millionth that day), he got up from the fire, and made his way towards the sound of the horn, mind racing.

_'This isn't good'_ he thought, more than slightly perturbed. _'She knew something was off about me, I need to be more careful around these gods._' Before he could think anymore, he heard his stomach give a mighty rumble. _'But that can come after food.'_ he thought with a smile, dashing off towards the dining area. Who could have thought that tour would come in handy?

--(Eleven minutes and thirteen seconds later)--

"This is so good" he said, trying to hold his tears from falling. "I didn't realize how good food tasted." After living through the war, he had grown rather accustom eating whatever could get the most calories the fastest, which normally tasted terrible. It was pork, the ribs he if he wasn't mistaken. After scraping some of his food into the fire, which was rather weird, but who was he to question the gods? As he did it, he swore he felt the heat of the flames brush softly against his face in a comforting manner. _'I really was hungry'_ he thought, taking another bite of his food. _'I didn't think I could get that delusional.'_

"Yup, it is" said a boy who looked around his age with loosely hung brown hair. He was part of the duo who were the "leaders" of the Hermes cabin that Naruto was currently staying at. He didn't really remember what was name was, Stool...Stoop...no, Stoll, that was it. "We're not really sure where it comes from, but we ain't going to question it."

"Err..sure" Naruto replied, not expecting an answer to his statement. "Hey" he said, looking across the pavilion and spotting a rather familiar head of black hair. "Why does Thalia sit by herself?" he asked. While they had only spent a bit of time together, he did know her better than anyone else at this place. Also, after the initial, awkward introduction, they had hit it off pretty good. She had a...well a presence about her that was unique. It was like she was someone who was both innocent of the inner working of the world, yet knowledgeable about what horrors life had in store. Kinda like him before the war, she was definitely better than most of the kids at the camp.

"Umm.." the boy began not sure how to reply. Luke was the one who dealt with this like crap, not him. He wasn't really the scholarly type to try and explain this kind of stuff. "Well ya see, the gods are rather...prideful." Here Naruto gave a huge mental snort. If the gods were anything like he thought they were, rather prideful would be like saying he could kill an ant. A completely true statement, but a rather grave understatement. "They well...don't like other people besides their children sitting at their table. It's an image thing."

"I'm not a child of Hermes" Naruto retorted dryly turning to face the boy. "Yet I haven't burst into flames yet."

"That's different" the boy said with a sigh, making it obvious how much he disliked talking about such matters. "Hermes is the god of travelers, he'll take anyone under his roof."

"Gee, Thanks" Naruto said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "You make me feel so special."

"Hehe" the boy chuckled, sounding sheepish. "Sorry, but its true. Most of the people in Hermes cabin are undetermined like yourself."

"Undetermined?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow, returning to his food. Even the stuff called cole slaw was good, and he wasn't even a fan of vegetables.

"Yeah, It means your parent hasn't claimed you as their child" the boy said rather bluntly.

_'Oh Shit'_ Naruto thought with a mental frown, a bit of panic setting in. _'I just thought the cabins represented common traits and skills. I didn't actually thing the gods would claim their children. It does make sense though, actually, how the hell did I not see this?_' "Err.." he began, mulling words over his head. "I don't really think I belong here ya know? I severely doubt a parent of mine is a god." he said slowly. _'Best be straight up, if their gods actually interact like that Hestia women, I could be in trouble. It may be best to just leave this place with as much ease as I can though...' _he mused mentally with a small, reminiscent smirk. '_Dad could very well be called a god amongst man.'_

"Don't worry" the boy said, slapping the blond across the back, not noticing how the blonds fingers clenched tightly together when he did so. "You were fed nectar and ambrosia while you were out, if you were a normal mortal, you would have burst into flames and died a horrible death."

Naruto could only look at the boy like he was an idiot. "So you actually fed it to me? What if I had been a normal person?" he asked incredulously.

"Ummm" the boy said, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought. "Not really sure" he admitted "but Chiron was sure you were a demi-god, after all, no mortal can enter camp." he finished, nodding his head, almost as if reassuring himself.

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off. "I'm still not sure about the whole demi-god thing, I think it may be best if I just left." he said, going for broke. Realistically, it was he really needed to do, while he initially thought this would be the best place to be, now that he learned more about these gods, he needed to run. He wasn't even at full power and he knew it. The battle against Madara had taxed his chakra coils like nothing else. He estimated he could only be able to fight at about twenty percent right now. Added with the fact that there was at least one god running about, he needed to retreat, and retreat without causing attention to himself.

"You can't!" the boy yelled, waving his hands around, not noticing the startled stares of the people around him. "We can only leave if we get a quest, or if Chiron and Mr.D give us permission"

Hearing this declaration, Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Exactly" he said, anger bubbling to the surface. The peacefulness he had felt mere minutes previous was gone. He felt trapped, and for a shinobi, that was not a good feeling. "I'm not one of you" he snarled, pushing his plate, now emptied of food of the table where it hit the ground with a clang and standing up in his anger.

All eyes were on him, now. Most of them looked rather amused, like they were used to such reactions. In retrospect, they were rather used to it. While it didn't normally happen at dinner, most new demi-gods had breakdowns of some sort when they arrived.

"Now see here" a cold voice said from the head table. Turning his head, Naruto caught sight of a rather chubby, middle aged man wearing a terribly gaudy, striped shirt. "You young man, calm down!" he said in a rather demanding voice.

Now, Naruto was the sixth Hokage, and he had never been a good listener. He did not like people ordering him around.

"Or what?" he asked coolly, turning his narrowed gaze towards the man, not hearing the gasps of horror of the people around him.

Naruto wasn't normally one to be to rude. Obnoxious at times yes, but war had calmed him down quite a bit and his manners had been refined. They kind of had to be, he dealt with kages most of the time after all. He also wasn't one to be suicidal, but now was a rather, special time. He frankly was more pissed off than he had ever been. While at war, he had forced himself to bury his emotions, and as long as he had to keep fighting, those emotions remained suppressed. Now, while the oppressive feeling of war had vanished, all the feelings of sadness, loss, and anger came rearing their ugly head.

The weirdly dressed man, turned to fully face Naruto and when their eyes met, he knew this was no normal person. Visions of vines erupting from the ground and impaling their victims, drunken soldiers attacking innocents and spilling gallons of blood. It was all rather...grotesque, though nothing major for him, he had seen far worse.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he tilted his head towards his feet, trying to hide the intense feeling of rage building inside him. This...man dare challenge him in such a way?!

Dionysus gave himself a mental pat on the back as he caught sight of the teen turn his head down. These...children needed to know who was boss after all. If it was up to him he would incinerate this pest, alas, it was not so. Right as he was about to sit back down and enjoy his meal, he felt an overwhelming feeling of oppressiveness directed at him. Flashes of his own violent death echoed throughout his mind, causing him to stumble slightly. After a brief moment, the force lifted just as soon as it began. Shaking his head and waving off the look of concern on Chiron's face, Dionysus sat down and continued to gorge himself. It was a pity he couldn't have any wine though, damn his father. Even as he thought of this, he couldn't help but shudder slightly. What was that feeling?

Naruto clenched his fists as he sat back down at the table. _'Dammit'_ he thought to himself. '_What the hell was I thinking. What could have caused this? What is happening to me?'_ he finally thought, with a worried look on his face. It had been a long time since he felt his emotions surge through him, it was not a pleasant experience. _'Great job Uzumaki'_ he thought, depressed. _'You wanted to leave without causing a scene, and now look, everyone is looking at you.'_

With an enormous sign, he looked up to the brilliantly blue sky and could only think of one thing _'I hate my life'_

_-_

**Okay, there we have it. How was it? How was Naruto's character itself? Does he seem believable? Now, he isn't going to be some uber killing machine who feels nothing, I really need to try to make him in to a believable character. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I've got a ton of stuff on my plate right now and am finding it hard to find time to write. I would appreciate your opinions on how I'm doing!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Monster Talking"**

_**'Demon/Monster Thinking"**_

"God/Goddess Talking"

_'God/Goddess Thinking'_

--(Scene Change)--

**A/N: And Chapter Four! Some people said I implied he was a demi-god, huh, I didn't realize I did. He was able to survive nectar and ambrosia and enter the boundary of camp true, but that is because of his chakra, not because of his blood status. The bodies of demi-gods and ninja are very similar in this story, thus, Chiron and even the gods so far are not able to tell the difference. I'll try to explain better later in the story. But note, Naruto is NOT going to be a demi-god. The ninja world is totally separate from the world he is now in.**

**I know a lot of you want to see fights, don't worry, this story is going to have plenty, but right now, I really want to focus on some character interactions first. It may seem kinda slow moving, but I want to make this as detailed as possible.**

**This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but I have another story idea stuck in my head that I need to work on before my brain clears and I can continue working on this.**

--

Chapter 4 : Daughter of the sky

--

The darkness that surrounded him seemed absolute. Naruto could vaguely make out the silhouette of the trees off in the distance. He was currently laying on his back on the roof of Hermes cabin, staring up at the brilliant full moon overhead.

"You really should be sleep ya know?" a slightly amused voice said from the side of him.

He didn't jump or anything. While fairly silent and stealthy, the black haired, blue eyed girl now in front of him had a long way to go before she could be able to sneak up on him.

"I could say the same thing" Naruto felt himself reply with equal amusement. Thalia was the only one he had really talked to during his first day at camp. All the other kids in the Hermes cabin were far to, well childish to really have any sort of conversation.

"So why are you out here?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a piercing stare.

Naruto had to suppress a slight shudder of discomfort as he saw those eyes. They were so intense, he could have sworn they glowed a bit as they set upon him. Granted, they had nothing on the eyes of some of the people he had faced in the past, but it still was rather disconcerting.

"I guess its because I like to look at the moon" he said, shifting his eyes away from her and focusing them back on the silvery orb in the sky. "When I was younger, I always felt close to the moon" he said, feeling a bit embarrassed about admitting this little fact. He had never told this to anyone, but something told him to tell her for some reason. "The moon always seemed to alone, just like me."

The amused glint in Thalia's dimmed as she heard these words. The life of a demi-god was a hard one, she was the prime example of that and no body knew this more than she did.

"So then what?" she asked, her voice growing soft. She really didn't mean to pry, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Well" Naruto said, gaining a big, albeit, slightly sad grin. "I finally realized that the moon isn't alone, it has all the stars to keep it company, and every day, the sun comes out to greet it. I used to tell myself that if the moon could find companionship, I should be able to as well. And you know what?" he asked.

"What?" Thalia asked, laying down off to the side of the blond, trying to hide her somewhat moist eyes. _'Damn' _she thought, willing her eyes to stop betraying her. _'What the hell am I crying?.'_ She would never admit it, but the story sounded familiar. She had spent her entire life without any friends. Her mother was a drunk, and she had never even met her father. She had thought she finally gained some friends when she had first met Luke and Annabeth, but she was turned into a tree shortly after. When she was somehow returned to her former state, she had discovered Luke was a traitor and Annabeth wasn't really the little girl she once knew. Children of the big three were destined for violence and death. Their power frightened even the most experienced of half bloods, and monsters attacked them without pause.

"I did" Naruto said, turning to his side to face her. "I found people who accepted me for who I was. They stood by me when I needed them the most. They meant the world to me."

"What happened to them?" Thalia asked, biting her tongue as she noticed the past tense he used when referring to them. She hoped what she suspected didn't happen.

"They died" Naruto said flatly, a grimace gracing his features as he thought about it. "But I'm not sad anymore. I realized, that they would hate me for being sad. They all died for something they believed and I finally understand that they should be honored not mourned. To do so, would be an insult to them." he finished, his grimace smoothing out to a small smile.

Thalia felt herself clench her fists together, this tale described a situation that was something she had both hoped for and dreaded. She had always hoped someone would accept her, and befriend her for who she was, but at the same time, she always dreaded that she would cause their deaths. Hearing someone put pretty much all her hopes and nightmares into words hit her pretty hard.

"Hey Naruto" Thalia spoke up after a few seconds pause, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. "Chiron is letting me go to L.A. this weekend to umm...try to get in contact with my mom. He said I had to take another camper for backup, do you want to come with me?"

Naruto turned to face her and looked at her with a bit of bewilderment. '_This is...random.'_ he thought, mulling it over. _'From her tone, its obvious her mother is a touchy subject, why would she ask me __though, surly she knows some other people. Ah well, it is an opportunity to learn more about this world I guess.'_ "Ummm...sure" he replied "I would love to."

Thalia beamed at him as she heard this, her smile showing a bit of..relief perhaps? "Great" she said "Normally, I would ask Annabeth, but she's not hear ya know?" she said, rambling on.

"Don't you know anyone else?" Naruto asked, curiously. "It seems like you've been here...well longer than me anyway" he trailed off.

"Ummm" Thalia said, biting her lip and looking down. How did one say they didn't have anyone important to them? Even though she had said otherwise, even asking Annabeth didn't feel like the best idea._ 'I mean, we just are different' _she thought _'she always saw me as her protector, I-I don't think I could bear her meeting my mother, even if Chiron said I could give her a call and ask her.'_

"Never mind" Naruto said quickly, seeing her face. He knew that face very well. Images of him sitting on the swing outside on the shinibi academy, head down and eyes at brink of tears, with parents glaring at him came to mind. "I would love to go with you" he said with a smile. "I'm sure it will be plenty fun"

"Great" Thalia replied with an equal smile, feeling herself give a big yawn as her eyes fluttered in drowsiness.

Naruto couldn't help but give a snicker, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. "It seems like someone should go back to sleep" he said, amusement bleeding into his voice.

Thalia reddened slightly, berating her body for betraying her. "Hehe, I guess" she said sheepishly standing up. "Promise me you'll get some sleep too?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

Naruto winced as he saw the expectant "look" that everyone women seemed to have. "Fine, fine" he assured her, getting up. "I promise to get some sleep."

"Good" Thalia said with a triumphant smirk as she carefully climbed down the cabin. "'Night Naruto' she said as her head disappeared from view as she climbed down the side of the Hermes cabin.

He winced as her heard those words. They reminded him of one of the hardest moments in his left.

--Flashback--

Blood was everywhere, but Naruto could only focus on one being in the darkness of night.

The figure looked about twelve or so, with brown hair and a long, turquoise scarf hanging down from his neck. He face was oddly peaceful, but the rest of his body was a mess. He was missing both arms, and his torso was ripped apart. His intestines were hanging out and an enormous amount of blood pooled underneath him.

"Hey boss" he croaked out, pain lacing every work. "I did a pretty good job didn't I?" he asked with something resembling a smile forming on his face.

Naruto gave the boy a pained look as he tore his eyes away and took a look at the area.

Bodies of those wearing black cloaks with red clouds adorning them were everywhere. There must have been at least forty of them.

"Forty seven" the boy said, noting his superior's mental count. "Not bad for a genin huh?"

"No" Naruto said, tears welling in his eyes as he watched the dying moments of his friend and kneeling beside him. He knew there was noting left that could be done. "You are amazing Konohamaru."

"Naruto" the boy said, his voice sounding fainter. "Do you think grandpa would be proud of me?"

Naruto gave the boy the biggest smile he could muster. "The old man would be really proud, just like I am. You're a hero, Konohamaru."

"A hero huh?" the boy mused, the light dimming from his eyes, darkness overtaking. "I always knew I was awesome. The stars sure look lovey tonight don't they boss"

"Yeah" Naruto replied, "They look untouched by war."

"Naruto" the boy, Konohamaru said, forcing his body to look at the blond. "Goodnight" he said, with one last smile before falling limp, the final life gone from his eyes.

--End Flashback--

"Goodnight" he whispered, though to whom, he didn't know.

Naruto sighed as he saw her figure go into the head cabin across the courtyard. _'I thought I told myself to never make a promise again_' he thought to himself. _'Oh well, at least this is a promise I can keep' _he thought as he jumped down from the cabin, carefully opening the door and settling into the spot reserved for him on the floor._ 'At least this is one time I won't let someone down.'_ he thought as he formed a couple hand signs and placed himself under a forced sleep genjutsu.

--(Saturday Morning)--

Naruto had never been one to sleep long, war was a good cause of that. When he had awoken at the crack of down, he has to restrain himself from attacking everyone near him, not use to being around people when he awoke. He really did hate his instincts sometimes.

Since he awoke, he was once again on the roof of the cabin, watching the sun rise and the birds fly throughout the sky.

Catching sight of a familiar head of black hair, Naruto gave a smirk as he bent his knees and catapulted himself over edge of the roof and landed lightly behind the figure.

"Boo" he whispered in her ear with a smirk. Oh how he still loved pranks, even the smallest ones brightened his day.

"Gah!" Thaila screamed, which must have woken everyone on the area up, as she jumped what seemed to be ten feet into the air in surprise.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter as she landed back to the ground in a heap.

"IDIOT" she yelled, blushing in embarrassment as she gave the blond a shov, sending a healthy does of electricity along with it.

Naruto gave a small yelp of surprise as he felt the electricity go into his body. The power was only about that of a low level D-ranked jutsu, but it was a bit of a surprise.

_"Weird_' he thought to himself, mentally raising his eyebrows. _'Normally if someone did that I would be moving to attack them...don't tell me I'm going soft._' There was a lesson Kakashi had taught him that he took to head, a relaxed ninja is a dead ninja.

"Hehe, sorry" he said, looking amused, not caring about the glare the black haired girl was giving him.

The last few days at Camp Half Blood had been a bit...awkward for him. Granted, he didn't have another outburst which was good and he was looked at in admiration because he was easily able to excel in all area of camp activities. That really wasn't a surprise though. As a ninja, he knew how to handle swords, and run faster than everyone at camp. Of course, with his physical fitness level and hand eye coordination, other tasks like rock climbing and archery were simple. It was a rather nice place, but it still was a prison to him and nothing would change that. The only thing that kept him from going on a killing spree was the fact that he was going to be able to leave soon with Thalia. Speaking of the girl, he had gotten to know her a bit better over the last couple of days.

She had a rather interesting history, that's for sure. Being turned into a pine tree wasn't what Naruto could consider parental concern, but he guessed it was better than dying...barley.

"I'll figure out how you keep sneaking up on me sooner or later" Thalia growled out.

"Sure, sure" Naruto said cheerfully. "Give be a call in a couple hundred years and we'll see where you are." he said cheekily.

Thalia just huffed in annoyance and settled to glare at the blond. With all their interaction over the last few days she had yet to win an argument. It annoyed her to no end.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, nervously all form of annoyance at the blond gone. She was filled with apprehension, it had been a LONG time since she last saw her drunk for a mother.

"Yup" Naruto said with a nod. "How are we getting there?" he asked curiously. As soon as he was able, he snuk into the camp store and researched as much as he good about this world he found himself in. One of the first things he discovered was that California was a ways away...a LONG way away.

"Argus is taking us to the airport" Thaia said, giving a shudder as she thought about flying. "We'll then take a plane to LAX and take our search from there."

"I see" Naruto said frowning a bit. He had read a bit about these "airplanes" and he was a bit creeped out. It was a totally foreign machine than what he was used to.

"Come on" Thalia said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the "big house" as it was called.

"Okay, okay" Naruto said with a laugh as he fell into step with the girl. "Hold your horses already."

As they approached the van parked near the big house Naruto caught sight of the security guard that seemed to half twenty eyes on his head.

"Hey Argus" Thalia said with a wave as she opened a door and shoved Naruto through before she herself entered. "Lets go."

Naruto could just give a sign..._'Where does she get all her energy from'_ he asked himself. Little did he know, the girl beside him was farm more apprehensive than excited.

Three hours later and we find both Thalia and Naruto gripping the sides of their seat on the plane so hard their hands were white. They both had stiffened backs and both struggled to to give out a shriek of horror (In Thalia's case) or surprise (In Naruto's). The plane took off in to the air, and the daughter of the sky, and hokage of the leaf headed to LA...home of all monsters. Its a pity neither thought it out better.

--

**Well...there ya go. Like I said, its shorter than I wanted, but I have another story idea stuck in my head and I can't focus on this the greatest. How was this chapter? I'm trying to explain a bit more about Thalia's character hopefully I did a decent job. The next "arc" should be interesting. Naruto and Thalia will be in LA, home of the underworld. With her being a daughter of the big three, and Naruto being a high class ninja, they're sure to attract the attention of some monsters.**


End file.
